concomchefandomcom-20200214-history
Elder Scrolls: Skyrim
Console Commands are a debugging tool available to PC players, adding a wide range of functionality to the game. On American English keyboards, the tilde key (~) will toggle the console screen, but on British English keyboards, that key is the grave key ( ` ). The tilde key on American English keyboards also picture the grave symbol. The key is located below Escape ( Esc ) and just left of the one (1) key. Output from commands that exceed the console window area can be navigated using the Page Up and Page Down keys. A BASH-like command history can be navigated using the Up Arrow and Down Arrow keys. Comparisons with other games As with and , Console commands are only available in the PC version of the game. Using the console Entering codes *Codes are not case sensitive; "a" is same as "A." *Codes are shown as: Code <#> :*The < and > are not entered with the code, and # is replaced by the desired quantity. *The code to add an item is listed as: Player.AddItem <#> *If 500 gold were to be added, it would be entered as: ::player.additem f 500 Targeting To target an object, open the console and click the object. Its name will appear about center screen. An item targeted in the console is also called a reference. A target may also be selected using the PRID command and the target's Reference ID. Short Code or Prefix Required Short code refers to a code having a short form that can be used interchangeably with the Long form. *ToggleFogOfWar is the long code form. *TFOW is the short code form. Prefix Required refers to a code needing a prefix to work as intended. *SetHealth <#> will set the max health of the target selected by clicking or the PRID command to <#>. *Player.SetHealth <#> will set your max health to <#>. Subpages Toggle commands Targeted commands *Most "Target commands" can be used on the Dragonborn by self-targeting or prefixing with Player. in the console window. Some commands, such as Kill and Disable may crash the game when self-targeted, while others may produce unexpected results. Quest commands Player commands *Most "Player commands" can be used on any NPC by left clicking them while in the console window, and typing the code without the Player. prefix. *The addperk command does not seem to work on NPCs, as they seem to rely upon the perks assigned to them. Other Movement List of locations accessible only through Console Commands Not a complete list: *Azura Voice Cell *Bard Holding Cell *Bleak Falls Barrow *Castle Dour, Tower *CWSiegeTestWorld *CWTestHold *Dead Body Cleanup Cell *DLC1 Item Holding Cell *DLC1LD Holding Cell *DLC1LD Quest Holding Cell *Do Not Delete - Not A Test Cell *Dremora Holding Cell *Editor Smoke Test Cell *Elsweyr *FXLightWorldSpace *Helgen Homestead *Hoarfrost Grotto *holding cell *The Lost Man's Reprieve *Main Menu Cell *Marker Storage Unit *Obscured Passage *Pelagius Wing *Raven Rock Holding Cell *TestTony *Torolf's Mill *Unowned Cell *Warehouse Ambushes *Warehouse Bookshelves **Warehouse Bookshelves (Bookshelves) **Warehouse Bookshelves (Merchant) *Warehouse Carry *Warehouse Crafting *Warehouse Furniture *Warehouse Map Markers *Warehouse Master Package *Warehouse Master Package ML *Warehouse Prefabs *Warehouse Traps *Windhelm Pit Batch Lists Batch Lists allow one to enter multiple command codes all at once. Simply open Notepad and type in the console codes needed (one per line) and save it in the game files: *'Steam:' "C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\skyrim" *'Non-Steam:' "C:\Program Files\Bethesda Softworks\The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim" or "C:\Program Files\The Elder Scrolls V Skyrim" Start the game and simply type bat filename. Example. Below is the template for the Riften radiant quests. Copy and paste this into Notepad (or similar program) then save it in the game files (in this example it will be called "riften"). Close the program and start the game. Bring up the console and type bat riften and press enter. player.additem 0003ad6a 5 player.additem 0003ad5e 10 player.additem 0003ad6c 1 player.additem 00068523 2 player.additem 0005acde 1 player.additem 0006851e 3 player.additem 000516c8 20 player.additem 0002f44c 20 player.additem 00059b86 20 The Dragonborn will now receive the following items: *5 Ice Wraith Teeth (Marise Aravel) *10 Fire Salts (Balimund) *1 Mammoth Tusk (Madesi) *2 Flawless Sapphires (Madesi) *1 Gold Ore (Madesi) *3 Flawless Amethyst (Talen-Jei) *20 each of Nirnroot, Deathbell and Nightshade (Ingun Black-Briar) Trivia *You can enter a test cell that contains all the content in the game by using coc qasmoke command. Bugs * Kill command: In third person mode, the player can go into console and select themselves, and then use the kill command. This will cause the Dragonborn to die. However, this is easily glitched. If the Dragonborn is still selected, the resurrect command will cause major problems. First, the view will be stuck in third person mode from the angle visible at the time of death. The HUD will be completely invisible unless the Dragonborn is crouching. Animations will be broken as well, i.e. holding an iron dagger will not always register, so the fists animation will be used. The iron dagger will still be in-hand. Ragdoll physics also apply when in this state. ** This can be fixed by using the resurrect command again along with the pushactoraway command. * If the one attempts to resurrect themselves through the console, the game will likely crash. * Toggle Collision: When using the tcl command it will not always allow it to activate collision. When it does allow the command to work when typing tcl to disable the effect, the same issue can occur. ** The only fix for this is to save the game, exit to the desktop, then reopen game and continue on. es:Comandos de la consola (Skyrim) it:Comandi Console (Skyrim) ja:コンソールコマンド (Skyrim) pl:Konsola (Skyrim) ru:Консольные команды (Skyrim) id:Console Command (Skyrim)